Shadow Moon
by LittleLawLover
Summary: All she wanted was love. Having a father like Voldemort, love wasn't in the cards. At least, not until her mother is freed from the moon. To do so, she must stop the Elements of Harmony, but doubts creeping in about her birth & 'parents' when a botched spell causes her to spend time with the Mane 6.
1. Shadow Moon

Shadow Moon

Shadow Moon walked down the halls. Her hooves clipped and clopped on the stone floor of the castle that had been her home for the past several years. Servants scooted to the sides of the hall and bowed to her at her passing; giving her many praises as she passed.

"Princess, you look beautiful today."

"Your mane and tail are so shiny. And they are flowing spectacularly."

"Gorgeous! Just absolutely gorgeous!"

"How do you manage to keep such a beautiful figure?"

"You were blessed at birth."

Shadow Moon huffed and rolled her eyes. The peasants were always trying to gain her favor. But why shouldn't they? She was by far the one of the most powerful ponies in her land, the only alicorn around, and daughter of two of the most powerful ponies in Equestria, King Voldemort and Princess Luna.

"Your mother would be so proud of how beautiful you've become."

Fearful gasps filled the halls. Shadow Moon paused and looked at the pony had spoke. It was a lightly tanned filly with an almost white mane and tail. She was very familiar with this pony. Her name was also Luna, just like her mother. Luna Lovegood was a very eccentric pony. And the closest thing Shadow Moon had to a real friend. Her cutie mark was one of the most interesting she'd ever see. It was heart shaped with small stars around it. The pony was gifted in odd magic. It was almost like the pony created jokes to make others feel good. But Shadow Moon wasn't sure. No pony was allowed to use their magic for anything but cleaning the castle and taking care of the royal family. It's always been like that.

"Luna Lovegood," Shadow Moon said. "You are to meet me in my room. Go now."

"You go it," Luna said, stepping away from the wall. "I mean, got it."

Shadow Moon watched the pony walk away before continuing on her own way through the castle. She turned up the west wing stairs and down the hall to her dad's room. Lifting her hoof, she reached out to knock on the door but paused when pleasurable moans and groans filtered through the rather thin walls. A shiver ran through her body as she turned away and headed to the east wing where her room was located. She would never get use to how much time her dad spends with mares. She knew it was normal for ponies to mate, but she believe her dad over did it. It often made her wonder why she didn't have multiple brothers and sisters running around. Even with magic spells preventing his many mares from getting pregnant, spells are not perfect. Accidents should have happened.

The thought made her wonder when she would take the next step herself. But she forced it out of her mind. She knew no stallion would look at her that way, unless they were mad and looking to gain more power. Besides, she had more important things to worry about. Soon her mother would be freed from her prison. She had to make sure nothing when wrong. She knew the Elements of Harmony could put her mother back into the moon. Soon she would be leaving to spy on Princess Celestia or any pony that might hurt her mother. Surely her dear auntie would be noticing the signs of her mother's return. Her eyes lifted up to the paintings on the wall. They were all of her mother, Nightmare Moon or as she was formerly known as Princess Luna. She really only knew her as mother.

Two guard unicorns opened her doors upon her arrival to her room. She entered and found Luna Lovegood was walking around her room on the tips of her hooves. She shook her head. "You will always be one strange pony."

"Perhaps but I do not hide who I am from others," Luna said. "Perhaps you should do the same."

"I'm not hiding anything." Shadow Moon spread out her wings then folded them back down against her sides.

"Thou not see the truth of thy existence," Luna said working her way over to Shadow Moon. Her hoof pointed to the cutie mark on Shadow Moon's flanks. The mark was almost identical to Princess Luna's. The only difference was Shadow Moon's cutie mark the crescent moon was pouring out shadows. "The truth is hidden from Shadow in her own shadows."

"You've been saying that for years." Shadow Moon shook her head. "I am my father's and mother's foal."

"So he says," Luna said. "But truth he is not known for. He seeks only power and control."

Anger built up inside of Shadow Moon's chest. But it quickly vanished. Though she hadn't admitted it to anyone yet, she questioned the origins of her birth. She had few memories of her mother but none of her father. And she always wondered how she managed to live for over a thousand years. The only ponies in Equestria history that have been able to live that long were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She never heard why they were able to live so long. Her own personal theory was because those two were rulers of the sun and moon. Since the sun and moon didn't die maybe the princesses didn't either. She had no idea how to prove or disapprove this theory. Nor did she know how to learn of how she's lived so along as well. The only thing she did know was she couldn't allow her mother to be locked back up in the moon for another thousand years.

"You've said that for years as well," Shadow Moon said. She climbed upon her pillows that laid on the floor near her large windows. Peering out she looked over the unicorns working the flower gardens.

"Because I speak the truth," Luna said, joining the princess on the pillows. "Perhaps you're just scared of learning the truth."

"Or, perhaps, the other ponies are correct and you're nothing more than a lunatic, Miss Luna Loony," Shadow Moon said.

"Perhaps," Luna said.

The two ponies looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"So when are you leaving?" Luna asked once they stopped laughing.

"Tomorrow," Shadow Moon said. "I have to see what Celestia is doing about the coming arrival of my mother."

"I will miss you," Luna said.

"You know I would take you with me if I could," Shadow Moon said.

"I know." Luna nodded. She stood up and headed for the door. "Sleep well, Princess Shadow Moon. I will see you off in the morning."

"Good evening, Luna," Shadow Moon said. She turned her eyes back out the window. The garden unicorns were putting up their tools as the sun touched the tops of the trees. Sighing, her mind wondered back to when this castle use to be a school, a school called Hogwarts. The students and teachers were now slaves of her father and herself. She tried to remember what it was like being a student here herself. She couldn't. Her mind was just an empty hole where those memories use to be. She barely remembered her classmates. Luna was one of them. The others were…

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

The doors opened. Hermione walked in. The curly haired mane pony bowed to her. "Princess Shadow Moon, dinner is served."

"Thank you." Shadow Moon stood up. She walked passed the pony. Her eyes unintentionally dropping to the mare's covered flank. She couldn't remember what Hermione's cutie mark was. It had been covered by the maid's uniform since her father took over Hogwarts. She couldn't even remember how she knew Hermione. Was she one of her former classmates?

Shadow Moon walked along the halls of the castle in silence. Her mind worked over time as she glanced over the walls, statues, paintings, and other decorations. Things had changed. She knew they had. But why couldn't she remember what the placed looked like before now? What had changed? What was it? Her temples throbbed.

Reaching the main level of the castle she turned to the right and walked down the red-carpeted hall until she reached the dinning room. She entered into it. Her father was sitting at the head of a long rectangular table. While walking towards him she wondered why they had such a large table. It was wrong. There shouldn't have been only one. But how many should there have been? The throbbing in her temples worsened and she winced.

"Are you all right, Shadow Moon?"

"Huh?" Shadow Moon looked up to find herself standing at her normal seat on her father's left side.

"You've been standing there while wincing," Voldemort said. "Are you feeling well?"  
"I'm fine, Father," Shadow Moon said taking her place at the table. She caught a glimpse of his cutie mark, a wand with a dark green stream of magic coming out of it. She winced again at the pain "I'm just concerned I won't be able to help Mother."

"You'll do fine," Voldemort said. "Since we're on the subject, what are you planning on doing?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to go to Canterlot," Shadow Moon said. "I'm going to see what the dear little sun princess is up to. Surely she's noticed the signs of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Indeed," Voldemort said. "You will be careful, won't you?"

A shiver wracked down Shadow Moon's body when her dad looked at her. Despite his caring words his red eyes showed no kind of emotion for her at all. They were only filled with a hunger for power. The throbbing increased behind her temples. She rubbed her hoof over her forehead.

"Another headache, my child?" Voldemort touched his horn to Shadow Moon's horn. A dark green glow came out and engulfed her.

"Thank you, Father," Shadow Moon said as the glow disappeared. All of her doubts and questions disappeared along with her pain.

"When will you be leaving?" Voldemort asked.

"In the morning," Shadow Moon said. Lighting up her horn with her dark blue magic, she lifted a couple pieces of fruit to her plate. "I'd like to check on a certain student of the princess's. Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said. "You've mentioned her before."

"She seems really gifted in magic from what my spies have told me," Shadow Moon said.

Voldemort scoffed. "She is nothing compared to you. Remember you are the offspring of two of the most powerful ponies in Equestria. And soon it all will be yours. We only need the help of your mother."

"Yes, Father," Shadow Moon said. "I won't let you down. I will free Mother and bring her home."

"I know you will my child," Voldemort said. "Now eat. You must rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, Father." Shadow Moon turned her attention to their food. Slowly she ate an apple while thinking about everything that just happened. Her pain and worries always seem to disappear after her dad uses his magic on her. But there was no love, no warmth behind it. It made her desire to have her mother freed grow greater. Surely she would get love from her mother. The few memories she did have of the Princess of the Moon showed her that she was loved. She wanted to leave right now to see her mother. Time was passing too slowly for that. But it wasn't time just yet. Soon it would be time. Soon she would be heading out and would be reunited with her mother again. For now she needed to finishing eat and prepare for her trip tomorrow for Canterlot.

Her heart sank when her dad finished eat and left the room without a word or glance in her direction. She reminded herself that it wouldn't be like this for much longer. She finished her meal then left the room herself. Walking down the halls of the castle she found the staff bow to her out of fear. She sighed internally. She didn't want them to fear her. She wanted to be loved by them. She wanted friends.

Reaching her room, she entered into it. Two maids were bowing to her. One said, "Princess Shadow Moon, your bath has been drawn. Is there anything else you would like for us to do for you?"

"No," Shadow Moon said. "That will be all. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Princess," the maids said before hurrying out of the room.

Shadow Moon sighed. She entered into her large bathroom. The tub was in the floor, full of steaming water. Using her magic she placed her crown, which was identical to her mother's, on the vanity and stepped into the hot water. Her body relaxed but it did nothing for her mind. Slowly she made her way through her bath. Using her magic to float the shampoo, conditioner, and soap around her body. She finished, smelling of lavender, and got out. Pulling a towel to her she dried herself off then picked up her brush with her magic to smooth out the tangles in her mane and tail. As soon as her hair was dry, it started waving again. She paused to look at it. It was black with a transparent dark blue around the edges. Not too different from her mother's.

Sighing again at the thought of her mother, she turned the light off and left the room. She climbed into her bed while holding up the blanket with her magic. Tucking herself in she tried to get some sleep. Unable to she rolled over towards the window. The curtains were open. She always slept with them open. That way she could see the moon, the prison that held her mother. It made her feel closer to the missing pony. She stared at it until the soft glow of the moon lulled her to sleep.

Shadow Moon woke early the next day to the sun pour into her windows. Growling, she pulled herself from her bed. Walking into the bathroom, she rushed through her morning route. Stepping back out into her room she walked over to her walk in closet and pulled her dark blue cloak and her black saddlebag to her. After putting them on she headed for the main doors of the castle. She looked around for her dad. He was nowhere in sight. She sighed. "I should have expected he wouldn't be here."

"Shadow Moon!"

Shadow Moon's spirits lifted when she heard the call of Luna.

"I was hoping to see you before you were off," Luna said while skipping over to the princess with muffins floating by her side engulfed in her magic. "I made these muffins for your journey. I figured you'd skip breakfast this morning."

"Thank you, Luna," Shadow Moon said while the pony put the muffins in her saddlebag. "It's wonderful for you to see me off."

"Of course I would. We're friends," Luna said. "Good luck on your journey. And come back safely."

"Always." Shadow Moon hugged the pony before stepping outside. Spreading out her wings, she gave them a few flaps before taking off into the air.

"Goodbye, Shadow Moon!" Luna called up to her.

Shadow Moon looked down at Luna one last time before focusing on her task at hand. She headed south to Canterlot. Two hours later her wings grew tired. So she landed on a fluffy cloud. Closing her eyes, she summoned her magic. It gathered around her horn before shadows filtered out into the shape of four winged Pegasus. She strung a shadow rope to the shadow ponies and they pulled her towards Canterlot while she ate a couple muffins. Another two hours later, she saw the kingdom appear on the horizon. With a zap of her magic, the shadow ponies disappeared and she took flight again. She flew into the kingdom and sat herself down behind a building where no one would see her. She then pulled her hood up over her mane so no one would noticed how it flowed like Princess Celestia's. She then walked into the bustling city and made her way to the castle. On her way there, she spotted the pony she was looking for, Twilight Sparkle. The pony was laying on the grass with a book about the legend of the Elements of Harmony.

Shadow Moon kept her distance, listening to the purple pony wonder about the Elements of Harmony. When Twilight Sparkle jumped up and ran off, she followed her. Coming to a building, she paused to look at it. Wanting to keep her wings a secret from the ponies around her, she had to use her magic. Gathering the dark blue glow around her, she turned herself into a shadow and slipped under the door of the building.

"Spike! Help! I need that book on the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"You mean this book?"

Shadow Moon looked to see a baby dragon holding a book up from a ladder. Twilight Sparkle pulled the book from the dragon with her magic. Before she knew it, the pony was sending an emergency letter to Princess Celestia. Her heart skipped a beat. Princess Celestia was the one who banished her mother to the moon. If the princess got involved then she would never see her mother again. She had to stop it. But before she could make a move Twilight Sparkle got a reply back from the princess. It took everything in her body not to snort that the princess's reply. Princess Celestia was sending Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to check on the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration. But then she remembered the Elements of Harmony were rumored to be in the old castle the princess sisters use to share.

Shadow Moon slipped out of the building. She was going to have to inform her father of this immediately. Pulling out a quill and a scroll from her saddlebag, she wrote a quick note to her dad. "Father, we have a problem. Twilight Sparkle is curious about the Elements of Harmony. Princess Celestia is sending her to Ponyville to check on the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration. But I'm not sure that's all she is being sent there for. The Elements of Harmony are rumored to be near Ponyville in mother's old castle. What should I do?" She sent it with a transfer spell he taught her and seconds later she got a reply.

 _Shadow Moon,_

 _You know what you must do. Your mother must be set free at all costs._

 _Voldemort_

"Right, Father. I understand. I'll head to Ponyville right now. I won't let them seal Mother back in the moon for another thousand years. I promise I will set her free," Shadow Moon replied back to him. "All right. Time to head to Ponyville. Hold on, Mother. I won't let them hurt you."

 **Continue or not? I'm not sure about this one. I'm terrible with stories. So it depends on people liking it or not. I know I didn't think my other one through so it's on hold for the moment. But this one might be better. Maybe?**


	2. Nightmare Moon & The Truth

Nightmare Moon

The Truth

Shadow Moon watched as Twilight Sparkle and her dragon got onboard of a royal chariot with two white pegasi at the front. The purple-coated mare had a sour and displeased look on her face as she sat down and plopped her head on the edge of the chariot. She waited for the chariot to take off before disappearing into the shadows. Since she knew where Twilight Sparkle was going, she didn't have to follow close by at all.

Stretching out her wings, she gave them a few flaps before taking off into the air. She flew at a leisurely pace for about thirty minutes before the small village came into view. She arrived just in time to see Twilight Sparkle entering into a tree that had a door, balcony, and window. "Gives a new meaning to the words _tree house_."

She landed, keeping her cloak over her wings she started walking through the town. It seemed like a nice place to live. But there wasn't time for that. She needed to keep her mind on her mission. So she started following Twilight Sparkle. Though she said far enough away so she wouldn't be spotted. This also gave her the disadvantage of listening to what she was saying. Suddenly a loud gasp shot out into the air and a pinkie blur flew by her.

"Oh my gosh!" The pink blur came back, revealing itself to be a pink pony with three balloons as her cutie mark. "Another new friend! This is the best day ever!" The pink pony ran off.

"Um, okay?" Shadow Moon turned finding that Twilight Sparkle was gone. Sighing she continued to look around until the pink pony came back.

"Hiya!" she said. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you?!"

"Shadow Moon," Shadow Moon said before she could stop herself. She winced. Giving her real name out wasn't a good idea.

"Well, welcome to Ponyville, Shadow Moon! I'm heading to a party right now! And you're invited!" Pinkie Pie smiled brightly.

"No, thanks. I have to-"

"Come on!"

Before Shadow Moon could finish her sentence, she was suddenly inside of a room that smelled like a tree. She looked around finding several ponies inside as well. Everpony stood around chatting happily to each other. Looking around at them, her heart pounded with worry. She didn't intend to end up with a bunch of ponies like this.

"Hi! I'm Rainbow Dash," a blue coated, rainbow mane winged pony said. "You're new here, right?"

"Yes," Shadow Moon said.

"Welcome to Ponyville then. I'm Applejack," a blonde pony with a cowboy hat said.

"Thanks," Shadow Moon said.

"So you moving here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No," Shadow Moon said. "I'm only here to meet my mother."

"So you're meeting your mother," Applejack said. "That's nice. We'll if you need anything just holler."

"Yeah, sure." Shadow Moon moved away from them. She relaxed when they didn't follow her.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Ponies were giggling and hushing each other. Then the door opened and closed.

"This is just insane!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I haven't learn anything on Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony!"

The lights came back on.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Streamers and confetti flew all over the room.

Shadow Moon blew a piece of confetti out of her mane and left the building. "Stupid ponies."

She walked around to the other side of the tree and stared up at the moon, at her mother. She could feel it. Her mother was going to be free soon. Very soon. Then she would be loved again. Hours passed by before she heard the ponies leave the tree. It was time. Her heart raced. She could feel her mother coming closer and closer. Still, she followed the other ponies in what she assumed was city hall. They all were waiting for Princess Celestial to come.

Shadow Moon didn't stick close enough to hear what was going on inside, but when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight she ran into the room. There, upon a balcony was her mother, Nightmare Moon. She froze.

"And you'll never see your precious sun princess again!" Nightmare Moon shouted then disappeared.

Shadow Moon unfroze. She had wanted to talk to her mother but it was too late now. She then saw Twilight Sparkle rushing out of the building and followed her. Five other ponies followed after her and into the tree house. She stayed outside and listened. Twilight Sparkle was explaining to them about the Elements of Harmony and where she believed they might be. She stepped away from the door when the ponies exited the tree hours. They were going after the Elements of Harmony. She followed. She had to stop them.

Before long the ponies in front of her were screaming like little fillies. Then Pinkie Pie broke out into a song about not being scared or something. Shadow Moon rolled her eyes and waited. Once the little show was over they moved on. More tasked fell upon the ponies as they walked along, but they met each one and concurred them. It took what seemed like forever, but soon they were at the old castle the sisters use to share. And it happened again. Her mother appeared. She couldn't bring herself to reveal herself so she stood back and watched the confrontation between Twilight Sparkle and Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon easily winning and broke the orbs that were believed to be the Elements of Harmony. She sighed. Her mother was safe, until Twilight Sparkle revealed the orbs were the Elements of Harmony.

Shadow Moon's jaw dropped as the ponies started glowing and strange necklaces latched onto their necks and a light shot out at her mother.

Shadow Moon zapped herself in front of the beam. Her horn started glowing, pulling up shadows to shield them. "No! I won't allow you to hurt her!"

"What the hay?" Applejack asked.

"Who's that?" Rainbow Dash added.

"It's Shadow Moon! She was at the welcoming party too," Pinkie Pie said. "But I have no idea what she's doing here."

"I'm save my mother from you," Shadow Moon said.

"Mother?!" the ponies gasped.

"Who are you, child?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"It's okay, Mother," Shadow Moon said. "Father said you might not remember me when you came back. I'll protect you and then we'll go home."

"You can't do that," Twilight Sparkle said. "You have to let us change her back to Luna."

"I won't! You will not hurt my mother!" Shadow Moon's horn started to glow. She shot out several shots of magic. The ponies scattered.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Twilight Sparkle said. She shot out another blast at Shadow Moon.

"I will!" Shadow Moon fired back.

Their two magic beams collided. It sent a blinding light over them all. The light faded, gasps erupted into the air. They all were standing in a midnight blue void surrounded by something that looked like stars.

"What's going on here?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight Sparkle said. "It looks like we've been teleported into some void or something."

"Is that ever possible?" Applejack asked.

"Clearly!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped around the void.

"She must have some very powerful magic," Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed," Nightmare Moon said. "But I must insist you send me back."

"I'm not sure if I can," Shadow Moon said as she swayed.

"I demand you send me back, child," Nightmare Moon said.

"Hold on," Rainbow Dash said. "Who exactly are you, Shadow Moon?"

"And why did you call Nightmare Moon your mother?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because she is!" Shadow Moon snapped.

"She can't be," Twilight Sparkle said. "Luna never had a child. She never adopted one either."

"You lie!" Shadow Moon said. "Tell them, Mother!"

"I'm sorry," Nightmare Moon said. "But the pony speaks the truth. I never had a child."

"That's not true," Shadow Moon insisted. "I have memories of you when I was a young filly."

"Those memories of yours are fake then," Nightmare Moon said.

"They are not!" Shadow Moon shook of her cloak and revealed her wings. "See?"

"She's a alicorn!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"It's not possible," Twilight Sparkle said. "Princess Celestia would have told me about you."

"That…it's not…" Shadow Moon became confused. "But I have memories…"

"Now girls!" Twilight Sparkle said. They shout out another beam at Nightmare Moon. When the beam faded Princess Luna stood there.

"Princess Luna?" Applejack asked. "Are you all right?"  
"I think so," Luna said standing up. She walked over to Shadow Moon. "Look at me, young filly."

Shadow Moon forced her eyes up to the princess.

"I do remember you," Princess Luna said. "While I am not your mother, I was training you. That's where those memories come from. Someone must have warped them into something they are not."

"But who would do such a thing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Voldemort," Shadow Moon said.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My father," Shadow Moon said.

"I'm sorry, Shadow Moon," Princess Luna said. "But you don't have a father either. You are an orphan."

"But that doesn't make sense," Shadow Moon said.

"I also know Voldemort," Princess Luna said. "He has actually tried to kill you before. He also killed your parents."

"What?" Shadow Moon's legs wobbled. "Why? I don't remember."

"You were only a baby when it happened," Princess Luna said as she told them the entire story. "You were blessed with magic. He was in love with your mother and well, this is where that ended. And you must fight him."

"I…it makes since now," Shadow Moon said. "My memories are messed up. He must have cast a spell on us."

"Us?" Rarity asked.

"My castle Hogwarts," Shadow Moon said as she told them everything that's happened up to this point.

"I see," Princess Luna said pacing around. "He must have been using your to gain more power. Well, know that we are free we will take him down."

"If we can get out of here," Twilight Sparkle said. "Do you think you can attack me again with that spell that brought us here?"

"I think so," Shadow Moon said.

"Then lets do it." Twilight Sparkle stood ready.

Shadow Moon faced her. They fired their spells. And like before the light came and then they were back where they had started. Without warning, Princess Celestia appeared. She and Princess Luna embraced after Celestia asked for Luna's friendship.

"There not much time, sister," Princess Luna then said. "Voldemort is back. And he's taken over Hogwarts."

"Then we must hurry," Princess Celestia said. With a bright flash of light, they all were teleported to Hogwarts Castle.

The doors opened and Voldemort walked out. "I should have known you'd mess you."

"You lied to me!" Shadow Moon snapped.

Voldemort shrugged. His horn began to glow and the battle erupted. Ponies fought ponies until only the dark lord remained.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Shadow Moon fight one last attacked.

"I already have!" Voldemort fired back at her.

"Come on!" the ponies cheered.

Shadow Moon was knocked backwards. She stood up and attacked again. Back and forth they traded blows. She was weakening. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it. Then several lights of magic mixed in with her own. The princesses, Twilight Sparkle, and several others from the castle joined in her attack. They all pushed through Voldemort's attack until their own hit him. It was over.

Shadow Moon crashed. The world around her faded as her eyes closed. She head someone's call out her name but couldn't tell who it as.

…

Shadow Moon woke up in an unfamiliar room. She was in a large bed. Curtains were drawn over the obvious large windows. Two doors open and Princess Luna walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Princess Luna asked.

"Tired," Shadow Moon replied. "But okay. I guess."

"I'm glad," Princess Luna said. "You're at the castle in Canterlot. All of your friends are here too."

"I don't want to see them," Shadow Moon said. "I tried to hurt them."

"No, that wasn't you," Princess Luna said. "You were just lied to. You should come see them."

Shadow Moon nodded. She knew she had to see them. Might as well get it over with. So she followed the princess out of the room, down the halls, and into the throne room. Everyone was there.

"Shadow Moon!" Luna cried out as she ran over to hug her friend.

"Luna," Shadow Moon said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," Luna said looking at her. "It's not your fault."

"She's right," Twilight Sparkle said. "And we all want to be your friends."

"Thank you," Shadow Moon said. "I'd like that."

"So if she's really an alicorn then where's her kingdom?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Her kingdom is the shadows," Princess Luna said.

"The shadows?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed," Princess Celestia said. "Shadow Moon has always been destined to be a princess. She had control over the shadows. Though she's not well trained in it so she doesn't use it much."

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Return home," Shadow Moon said. "But I would like to pick up my training again with you, Princess Luna."

"Of course." Princess Luna nodded. "As soon as my own magic regenerates. I will be proud to have you as my student again."

"Thank you so much, Princess Luna," Shadow Moon said.

"You will come see us in Ponyville, won't you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course." Shadow Moon nodded. "And I hope you all come to Hogwarts one day."

"We'll be more than glad to," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Group hug!" Pinkie Pie said before gathering her friends up. "Now this is nice."

Everyone laughed.

 _ **Yeah this came out terrible. Guess my heart just wasn't in it. I might just delete it.**_


End file.
